It's all coming back to me now
by Kary G
Summary: What if Olivia loses her memory? Will she be able to recover her memory? Who will help her?


**It's all coming back to me now**

**By: Kary G.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Law and Order SVU_

**Disclaimer: **the song that I used in this story is from Celine Dion and it's called "It's all coming back to me now" Enjoy!

The sound of shots being fired filled New York City. Olivia ran as fast as she could trying to catch Peter Gomez, a very dangerous drug dealer. Olivia had asked for back-up. She was alone for the moment; she didn't wait for the back-up to arrive and decided to follow Peter.

The streets were dark and lonely with no sound. Olivia hide behind a trash container avoiding the bullets that Peter was sending her. He wanted to kill her but she wasn't going to let him do that. Peter fall to the ground tripping with a few boxes that were on a closed store and that gave Olivia time to ran to where Peter was and arrest him but was surprised when Peter turned around defending himself.

Olivia blocked a kick that Peter send her to the abdomen. She then punched him in the jaw making him drop to the floor. She kneeled down putting the handcuffs around her wrists but he was quick enough. Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground kicking her. She tried to protect herself by putting her hands around her face and curling into a ball. But, Peter took her hair in his big and strong hands sending her face to the cold pavement. She yelled but quickly recovered. She stood up slowly and turned around not paying attention to Peter's hand. He hit Olivia's head with a stone and then he pushed her against the wall hitting her head one more time and he ran away. Olivia lay in the floor unconscious just as the sound of sirens approached.

She must have been unconscious for hours because when Olivia woke up the sunrays were hitting her face and she was not in that cold pavement but in a hospital bed. Olivia opened her eyes and looked around the room trying to remember what had happen in the last twenty four hours. She tried to remember but her mind was full with blurry images. She was going to stood up from her bed but stopped looking to a tall and handsome men sat in a chair next to her bed and by the look on the guy's face knew that the man had a no so good sleep.

The man stirred a little and woke up looking straight to his partner. "Olivia, how do you feel?" Elliot asked to the female detective.

Olivia stared at him. "Who are you? How do you know my name? Where's Fin and Munch?" Olivia threw a lot of questions at Elliot. He just looked at her in shock.

"Liv, honey it's me.." but Olivia cut him off.

"Look, mister. I don't know who you are or what are your intentions with me but I want you out of my room. I'm a cop and I swear if you don't exit my room this instant I'll arrest you if you don't do as you're told," she fired at him.

Something was wrong with Olivia. Why didn't she recognize him? Elliot exit the room leaving a confused and angry Olivia. Elliot walked to the waiting area and saw his friends there waiting for him. When Fin and Munch looked at Elliot's expression of shocked, both detectives questioned Elliot.

"Elliot. How's Liv doing?" Fin asked.

"What's wrong?" A worry Munch questioned Detective Stabler. But Elliot didn't have time to answer any questions. The three detectives looked at Olivia's doctor walked straight to where they were.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Rodriguez and I've been treating Detective Benson condition," The doctor introduce himself to the detectives and shook their hands.

"It's a good thing to see you Dr. Rodriguez. Something's wrong with my partner. Olivia doesn't remember be at all. She just asked for Fin and Munch but she doesn't know that I'm her partner. What's wrong with her?" Elliot told the doctor.

"I see. That can only mean one thing. She suffers amnesia, when that man threw her against the wall, her memory lost bit and pieces of her life. There's a possibility that she'll remember you but I recommend you not to push her. It'll take time but her mind will come back. Like I said in most cases it takes time but try to make her remember day by day with small pieces of information," Doctor Rodriguez explained to Elliot.

"I will doctor. I will," Elliot said walking with the doctor to sign the release papers from the hospital.

Munch and Fin talked with Olivia letting her know that Elliot, the man she didn't know nothing was another detective from the NY Police Department and had offer to take her to her apartment.

The ride to Olivia's apartment was quiet. Olivia didn't say much. She just stay staring out the window. Once they arrived to Olivia's place and were finally inside the apartment. Olivia walked around her home looking at all the pictures. In all the pictures she had in a small table she notice she was not alone. That strange man was with her. She forced her brain to remember but stopped putting a hand in her head feeling a little dizzy.

"Olivia, are you ok?" Elliot questioned his partner as he helped her to sit in the sofa.

"Yes. I'm fine Detective Stabler is just that I don't seem to remember you but then I see you in all my pictures around the house." Her voice trailed off. She felt upset with herself not knowing who Elliot Stabler was.

"It's ok, you'll remember little by little and then…" For the second time Olivia cut him off.

"I need to be alone." She said focusing her gaze down to the floor.

"It's ok. I understand." And with that Elliot exit her apartment.

After waiting hours night came and the sky turned dark. But, that was not all, stars covered the sky and the moon shone up in the sky. Olivia was in bed trying to remember for the fourth time feeling the cold wind against her cheek letting salty tears fall down her face.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

She finished crying looking at one of many pictures that were on a small cabinet next to her bed. Her eyes focused on the picture and saw Elliot's arm around her waist and her smiling. Was that a good thing or a bad one? Then she saw another picture of her hugging Elliot. Why was she smiling in all the pictures?

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. But, still she kept asking more and more questions. Whenever Elliot was near Olivia she felt so safe. Her mind flashbacked and she saw herself laughing with him, running through the streets joking. She needed to know who or what Detective Stabler was and meant in her life.

It was 8:00 a.m. and Olivia eating some waffles with a glass of milk. That is until her door bell rang. She stood up and went to open the door and was surprised to see Stabler there.

"Good morning, Stabler," Olivia greeted the male detective.

"Good morning, Olivia. How are you feeling?" Elliot asked her.

"I'm good. I'm having some breakfast. Would you like some?" she questioned Stabler walking to the kitchen.

"Sure," he replied.

Once both detectives finish breakfast and clean the kitchen and watched some TV. Elliot called Olivia to fill some reports. Elliot looked at Olivia writing. That's what was killing Elliot she remembered everything and everybody in the Police Department but for some reason she didn't remember him at all. Olivia stopped feeling Elliot's gaze hard on her and turned to see him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he looked at her stopped working.

"Yes. Detective Stabler, how well do I know you?" she asked him.

"Well, we are good friends," Did he really consider himself his friend? Or his love?

"What else?" Olivia questioned him moving her face only inches away from his. Elliot looked into her eyes and they just stay there looking at each other. Elliot leaned until his lips were on hers. She didn't stop him, she just allow herself to enjoy that kiss. Maybe the kiss was going to trigger something..maybe Olivia was going to remember.

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back_

The kiss was interrupted by Elliot's phone. It was Fin letting Elliot know that he and Munch needed him and Olivia.

"That was Fin on the phone, they need us as backup. Somebody robbed a store a couple of blocks from here," Both detectives got out of Olivia's apartment and climb into the car and headed to the store. When they arrived to the store they saw Fin and Munch but the robber was not there with the other two detectives.

"Elliot! You and Olivia go in the car around the neighborhood, the suspect escape by foot," hearing this Olivia and Elliot checked the three other neighborhoods and they found a male who was a little suspicious.

When Elliot got out of the car and tried to ask him if he saw the robber of the store. The male suspect turned around and ran. Olivia told Elliot to call Munch and Fin. Olivia ran after the suspect.

The suspect took out of his pocket a gun and fire towards Olivia. She hid and ran once again. She was a few meters behind the suspect and she jumped. Olivia and the suspect fall to the ground and fought hand by hand.

Olivia blocked the kicks that the suspect was sending along with punches. Olivia punched him but the suspect was quick to recover. He did a bear hug to Olivia and throw her against the wall with such force that she almost lose conscious. Elliot arrived just in time to point his gun to the suspect.

"NYPD! On the ground now!" Elliot yelled at him. Elliot called Munch and Fin to come and to take the suspect away. Once Fin and Munch arrive the suspect confessed robbing the store. Elliot ran to where Olivia was and put his hand around her head.

"Olivia, you ok?" He asked to his partner.

"Yes…I think so," Olivia answered. Elliot took his partner in his arms and took her to the hospital.

********

Elliot kept going in circles. Was his partner ok? Did that bastard hurt her so bad that she was going to forget him even more? All those questions stopped when he saw Olivia's doctor.

"Dr. Rodriguez, thank god I see you here. How's Olivia doing?"

"She's doing well, right now she's sleeping. She was lucky. She doesn't have a concussion," Dr. Rodriguez informed him.

"Can I see her?" Elliot asked once again.

"Sure, go ahead." Elliot thanked him and went to Olivia's room. When he opened the room she saw her there in bed sleeping. He took a chair and placed it next to her bed.

"Hi Liv. I don't know what to say. I- I just wished for you to remember me that's all, but the doctor said it was going to take time," he buried his face in her abdomen. Suddenly, Elliot felt a warm hand in his head. He looked up and saw Olivia smiling at him.

"Elliot, I remember, I remember everything that happened," Elliot hearing these kissed her deeply. "I love you, Liv."

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

"I love you too Elliot. I love you too," she told him.

The End.


End file.
